Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighting device including a light-emitting device or a light-emitting element that is mounted on a circuit substrate, and also relates to a lighting device including a light-emitting device to be mounted on a substrate.
Description of the Related Art
It is laid open to the public that a lighting device including a case with an opening, an LED element arranged in the opening of the case and including a layered body that includes a light-emitting layer, and a coating member filled in the opening of the case and sealing the LED element except a light-emitting surface of the LED element. The coating member includes a light-reflectance particle. For reference, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-19096).
Also, it is laid open to the public that a method manufacturing a lighting device. The method including a first step mounting a light-emitting element on a substrate, a second step covering a peripheral surface of the light-emitting element by a first light-reflecting member such that an upper surface of the light-emitting element is exposed from the first light-reflecting member, a third step applying an adhesive on the upper surface of the light-emitting element to adhere a light-transmitting member to the upper surface of the light-emitting element, and a fourth step covering a peripheral surface of the light-transmitting member by a second light-reflecting member such that an upper surface of the light-transmitting member is exposed from the light-transmitting member (For reference, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-192629).
It is laid open to the public that a light-emitting device includes a mounting substrate and a light a light-emitting diode chip that includes a surface with p-side electrode and n-side electrode. The surface with p-side electrode and n-side electrode of the light-emitting diode chip is mounted on electrodes of the substrate. It is also disclosed that a filler of Ag paste or solder is filled as a light-reflection portion between the light-emitting diode chip and the substrate (For reference, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-319705).
Also, it is laid open to the public that a light-emitting device includes a laminated chip varistor, a semiconductor light-emitting element arranged on the laminated chip varistor, and a light-reflecting layer arranged between the semiconductor light-emitting element and the laminated chip varistor to reflect light from the semiconductor light-emitting element (For reference, see Japanese Unexamined Patent application Publication No. 2007-103505).